Together?
by ItscalledLove
Summary: This is for Mimosa in the Morning! (S)he guessed the competition on my bio, so here it is! Classic John and Sherlock, they're going at it again! Molly's getting married! Yay for her! Please R&R! JONLOCK!


**A/N: This is for Mimosa in the Morning! I'm so sorry it took so lo g for me to write this... Well! ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW! BTW: Check out my bio for the competition Mimosa got this awesome fic from!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SHERLOCK! (and credit goes to whomever drew the cover photo. Please don't sue me!)**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock…"<p>

"Shut up John, I'm concentrating."

"...Sherlock…"

"John, please!"

"_Sherlock!" _

"_What!_" Sherlock whipped around to find John standing behind him, covered in what appeared to be mud, and a quick sniff proved that yes, indeed, it was mud.

"What happened to you?" Sherlock stifled a snicker and looked up and down at the brown figure in front of him.

"Yes, well, let's see. The little _endeavor _you sent me on, a complete and total bust. What did a old garage covered in dust and surrounded by mud puddles have to do with a drug dealer?" He demanded.

"It didn't."

"It didn't. Oh I see, it _didn't_?"

"Before you blow up at me, would you like to know my reasoning?"

"To hell with your reasoning, I've had a long day, and I've had bloody enough!" John turned away to head to what Sherlock presumed was to take a shower.

He really needed one.

* * *

><p>After John took his much needed shower, Sherlock approached him whilst his friend was reading a book.<p>

"We've got an invitation." He said, out of the blue. John looked up from his book.

"A what?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"It's a small slip of paper inside an envelope that one would sent out to invite-"

"Don't patronize me, I know what an invitation is. Don't be daft."

"The only way to answer a daft question is with a daft answer, no?" John sighed.

"Who's it from then?"

"What's from who?"

"The invitation, Sherlock. Who sent it?" John said exasperated, and a tad annoyed.

"Ah yes, it's from Molly. She's gotten engaged. They're having a little get together to announce it." He smirked. "Good luck to that poor bloke."

"Sherlock don't be rude."

"I'm expressing my wishes for the happy couple, nothing else." John sighed. Again, Sherlock added in his mind. John gave him a I'm-not-the-bloody-idiot-you-think-I-am look. Sherlock shrugged and went back to testing the density of eyeballs verses fingers.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Molly. We're so happy for you!" John smiled and shook Mark's, Molly's fiance, hand, and hugged Molly.<p>

"Finally." Sherlock muttered under his breath from where he was standing behind John, hands clasped behind his back.

"What?" Molly asked in a very Molly way, meaning she had heard what he said.

"Hm? Oh I meant its good to _finally _see you happy." He covered. Molly just smiled weakly and nodded. They walked away to sit at one of the round tables.

"_Sherlock!_" John hissed as soon as they were seated. "That was incredibly rude, I can't believe you."

"What? I didn't say anything… too rude. I was just expressing-"

"Your wishes for the happy couple, I know."

…

"Oh so now you're ignoring me?"

"Oh shut up, Sherlock."

* * *

><p>The night over-all was fine, according to John. According to Sherlock it was absolutely boring. He wasn't sure if this guy was right for her. One look told him he was an alcoholic, had been in jail for five years, performed community service for two years at a dog shelter and other various places, but even after his sentence was finished he kept going to the dog shelter. Afterward he adopted one… wait, two dogs that apparently shed all over his nice black suit.<p>

His suit told him that even while in jail he kept contact with his mother, who, after he was let out, bought him a suit to commemorate the occasion. Sherlock had seen the price tag earlier as well, and it was a far too expensive brand for him to buy.

He was a decent bloke, Sherlock would give him that.

"...and we thank all of you for coming and for the engagement wishes! Without further ado, dinner!"

The main course was steak. Steak and potatoes. How bland, almost every single dinner party served steak. How unoriginal.

"I'm happy they found each other. They seem compatible, hm?" John asked him after dinner was taken away.

"Hm, yes I think so." Sherlock kept what he had deduced earlier to himself. He smirked. Well, not all of it. "An alcoholic should her loads of good." John coughed on his water and Sherlock had to thump his back to get him to breath again.

"W-what?" He wheezed.

"Well, previous alcoholic. He seems quite… reformed."

Having recovered from his previous wheezing fit, John straightened himself out. "Sherlock, whatever you do, don't tell Molly."

"What if she already knows?"

"You tell me."

...

"That's what I thought."

The rest of the night went rather smoothly, Sherlock spent most of his time determining that most of the engagement gifts were either toasters or wine. How… boring.

"Thank you for coming, John, Sherlock." Molly thanked the two men. John hugged Molly then shook Mark's hand. Sherlock just stood to the side.

"Well, I must say I am very happy to see two proud men going to a gathering together." Mark commented as he let go of John's hand. Sherlock coughed. John looked confused. Molly's eyes widened.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure what you mean by that." Marked looked from John to Sherlock.

"Oh, well, I mean, seeing two gay men out together," Molly kicked her fiance in the back of his knee, making him buckle to the ground. Then she face planted. Sherlock could be heard in the back, coughing and wheezing. John practically fainted, he was red in the face and he looked… Embarrassed.

"Come on, John, we've got work to do." Sherlock said this trying to suppress a smile. He failed. John, at a loss of words, just followed.

"Taxi?" Sherlock asked. John nodded. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He said after a moment of silence. John started at him.

They drove in silence, Sherlock still half smiling. They got into their flat, John sat, and Sherlock began playing the violin.

"It was fun." Sherlock didn't hear him. Or maybe he did?

**Extended Ending:**

"We are _together_ though, right John?"

"Wha- Sherlock of course we're not!"

"Well, together as in we are together in the same room, same flat, same country, same universe."

"..."

"..."

"..."  
>"John?"<p>

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED MIMOSA! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES! PLEASE REVEIW!**

**~Marshy**


End file.
